


完美标本 Prime Specimen

by Puelche



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Bottom Anduin Lothar, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puelche/pseuds/Puelche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>国王和守护者喜欢他们指挥官，但这次他们认为他需要被惩罚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	完美标本 Prime Specimen

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：轻微内脏描写，伪·排泄play

 

　　“喝掉它。”

　　洛萨迟疑地看着麦迪文递来的银杯，里面的金色酒液有着刺鼻的辛辣气息。

　　“这就是代价？让它烧穿我的喉咙？”他弹了弹杯壁。

　　“不，你的喉咙需要留着。喝了它你先是会晕倒。”麦迪文平静地说。

　　“然后？”洛萨轻晃着酒杯。

　　“现在不必知道。如果你接受莱恩的提议，就照我说的去做。”

　　洛萨很不喜欢麦迪文在说服他的时候搬出莱恩——被一个讨人厌的家伙抓住软肋实在令人不快，同时他和对方都清楚自己终将屈从于此——他没有办法拒绝国王，不管出自身份还是私心，何况昨天的集体狩猎他放跑一头属于国王的绝佳猎物，回程时莱恩说一定要让他付出代价。洛萨承认最近是有些肆无忌惮，于是把它当成一个不知道什么时候就被忘掉的话应承了，没想到是认真的，他猜自己大概又会被两个伙伴惩罚到浑身瘫软。这是个并不引人反感的结果。

　　“好吧。”洛萨将液体一饮而尽。

　　金色酒液似乎没有闻着那么厉害，口感甚至有些甜腻。洛萨刚想嘲笑这简直就是一杯蜂蜜水，就立刻明白麦迪文并没有给他机会：他还没来得及体会胃里突然炸开的烧灼感，一股邪异而猛烈的劲头就粗暴地冲上脑门把知觉撞散成粉末。

　　洛萨无法自控地跌倒在地，意识彻底滑进黑暗。

 

 

　　清醒同昏睡一样来得无比迅速。

　　洛萨在恢复神志的那刻便意识到不对劲：自己无法移动身体任何一个部位，嗓子被掐住一般无法出声。他立即知道是麦迪文在搞鬼——那混蛋一定又在传送术上做手脚。

　　“你醒了。”莱恩的声音带着回响从前方传来。这时洛萨才发现自己侧身躺在一个昏暗的房间，唯一的照明是从圆形天窗上投进的白光。身下石头的坚硬触感让他意识到自己赤裸着身体，手臂被硌得发疼。所幸眼球还能动，他循着声音的方向瞄去。

　　在看清莱恩的身影时，洛萨的心脏开始狂跳：暴风城的国王只穿着一条紧身低腰裤，胯前的布料绷出阴茎的完美形状，洛萨一眼认出那东西还没完全勃起。通常他会迎上去含住，用舌头和嘴唇把它抚慰到胀得塞满喉咙。他知道莱恩很受用自己的口活，只要他想，就能在莱恩操他之前把对方舔射得一塌糊涂。在两个伙伴之间，洛萨更愿意主动为莱恩献上嘴，莱恩会在最后关头扶住他的头，而不像麦迪文那样粗暴地抓着头发把他顶得干呕。

　　然而他无法动弹，意志传达不到它们该控制的地方，这让他想起狩猎时被毒箭麻痹瘫痪的动物。莱恩正朝这里走来，眼神像在看一头落入陷阱的狮子。洛萨感到下意识的紧张，他曾在激烈对抗的战斗或谈判中见过这样的神色，温和的国王会在某些时候显露在另一面的锋利棱角，提醒那些妄图以他的仁慈当做软弱而不自知的人们： _莱恩·乌瑞恩_ 是一个出色的政治猎手。洛萨庆幸自己不用站在他的对立面，但他不惧甚至期待与拥有这样素质的人为敌。他曾在某些梦境中假想莱恩用这种眼神看他，那实在令人 _兴奋_ 。洛萨忍不住长吸一口气。

　　“放轻松，安度因。”麦迪文的声音在身后响起，洛萨看不见他的脸。“你需要一些基本清洁。”

　　洛萨突然感到脊椎被握住，一只手从背后 _进入_ 他的身体，仿佛皮肤与血肉并未阻拦到那只手碰触骨骼。下个瞬间手的感觉侵入腹腔，它试探着推挤腔内的器官，肠胃里的东西很快随之消失。这次清洁和以往任何一次都不同，至少往常不会让洛萨觉得自己被 _开膛破肚_ 。

　　“药剂没有问题。我们的指挥官状态很好，如果他能动大概已经自己撸出来了。”麦迪文走到莱恩身边——他也穿着和莱恩相似的皮裤，并且戴着遮住大半张脸的面具——然后在国王手臂上画出一道细长符咒。

　　莱恩瞥了一眼洛萨的下体，麦迪文说的一点不差，光是在这样的注视下洛萨就已经兴奋得硬了，何况石台的高度正好让他的脸能够对着自己的老二，他忍住不去想阴茎在洛萨脸上抽打出声音的样子，并且他知道洛萨喜欢。 _但目前还太早_ 。

　　奖赏必须在惩戒之后。

　　“指挥官，我需要一头动物做成标本，”莱恩抚上洛萨的头发，像是在拨弄一头狮子的鬃毛，他把嗓音压得低哑而严厉，“但你让那家伙跑了，所以今天你将代替它。现在，回应你的意志。”

咽喉上的压迫感随着莱恩的话音消失。

　　“……是的，陛下。”

　　“不错，真听话。”莱恩露出一点笑意，又很快将它隐去，“从现在开始，你将没有主动说话的自由。”手臂上的符咒像应答一般浮起亮光。

　　洛萨因激动而微微战栗。在过去的性事中他们从不代入各自的身份，和莱恩做总能让洛萨恍惚沉浸于年少时那些隐秘的欢愉，眼前的莱恩有些陌生，让他本能地感到敬畏，只有从对方手心传来的温暖暗示他，这是一场由国王扮演国王的游戏。

　　“陛下，我们可以开始了。 _初始检查_ 。”麦迪文向莱恩示意。

　　莱恩双手开始向下游走，抚过洛萨的脖颈、肩胛，手臂和胸腹。指挥官的肌肉很漂亮，有着利落的野性线条，因长久的锻炼显得强健而匀称，毫无疑问配得上那身荣耀的战甲，同样的，它们和战甲一样遍布伤痕，伤痕是洛萨的勋章——这头狮子有足够的资格成为最好的标本。 _棒极了。_

　　狮子发出低声的喘息。国王的触摸过于具有检查和挑逗的意味，况且眼下那些手指在用很不温柔的力道揉搓着洛萨的乳头， _它们实在是小巧得诱人_ ，莱恩和麦迪文每次都爱用牙齿在上面留下一圈红肿的咬痕。

　　当莱恩的手移到一个看不见的角度时，洛萨闭上眼睛，天窗投下的白光隔着眼皮显现出奇特的红色，他能感到两人玩味的目光，仿佛他真的是一头任人摆弄的狮子。洛萨尝试叫莱恩的名字——没有成功，守护者给予国王的符咒让他无法 _说话_ ，只有如同动物般的模糊呻吟不受阻拦。这魔法真是讨巧到令人火大。洛萨的阴茎已经挺在空气中，莱恩和麦迪文都没有触碰它，而是一边刮擦着他的股缝一边刺激着各处敏感带。

　　国王总是满足他的指挥官，这让指挥官快要忘记得不到满足的滋味。惩罚一个已经对国王产生依赖的指挥官的最好方式，就是给予他无法填满欲望的赏赐：才撩起一个地方的快感，双手就立刻转移别处。通常来自莱恩的爱抚总能让洛萨全身软成一摊泥，这一次反倒因渴求而紧绷，鼓噪的血液让皮肤泛起情欲的红色。

 _这是折磨_ 。洛萨现在才发觉不能主动送上胯部是多么难熬，所有平时用来让莱恩尽快操进他的身体的招数此时因禁锢而失效。前面和后面都难受极了，身体也渗出细汗，发热的皮肤接触到冰凉的空气反倒使热感更加明显，喉咙干得快要裂开。他不得不加重喘息渴望莱恩能大发慈悲，好让他释放或者分开腿直接干进来，这时他甚至想念麦迪文的粗暴——

　　带着黑色面具的脸出现在眼前，没等洛萨看清麦迪文的绿眼睛，一个巴掌就狠狠掴上脸，随后下巴被粗暴地掰开，两根手指伸了进去，沿着洛萨的牙床像是对待被买卖的动物般检查牙齿。被打中的一侧的耳朵嗡嗡直响，洛萨觉得麦迪文一定是恨他，巴掌插进来的时机合适得像是麦迪文知道他在想什么。

　　“专心。等你需要疼痛教训的时候我会尽责。”法师的嘴角在面具下拧成一个讥讽的弧度。“好好感受你的国王，指挥官。”麦迪文的手指能感到洛萨舌头轻轻的颤抖，这头小狮子巴不得有什么东西来操他的嘴。他向莱恩递了个眼神，随后将洛萨上身架起：“真正有趣的地方才刚开始。”

　　“外部很令人满意，”莱恩又捏了一把洛萨挺立的乳头，“我们需要处理内部，协助我，守护者。”

　　洛萨现在能看见莱恩了，他看着他跨坐在腿上，皮裤下的阴茎差不多到了可以放进来的程度，该死，为什么就是不放进来——然后，莱恩开始 _处理_ 他的 _内部_ ：把闪烁着符咒的手伸进他的身体。此前被开膛破肚的感觉再次降临，这回他能够眼睁睁看着自己的身体是如何被侵入。紧接着麦迪文的手从侧面伸进来：法师总是知识渊博，他能够引导莱恩碰触每一个器官。

　　手被洛萨鲜活的内脏包围的感觉十分奇异，柔软、暖和，流淌着生命的鼓动。器官，莱恩见过它们，甚至偶尔也摸到过它们，但那时它们都是死的，挂在战场上那些知道和不知道名字的尸体外面，黯淡僵硬，散发腐败的气息。实在太奇妙了，内脏在活着时是如此有力，只是凭感觉就能想象出它们沐浴在欢快奔腾的红色之中的样子——想象容易诱发破坏的欲望，何况这是洛萨，一头战栗着抽气的狮子，莱恩总是愿意确认他的狮子被驯服到什么程度。他明白麦迪文的魔法不会对洛萨真的造成伤害，这意味着他可以释放心里那只长着羽翼的野兽，它从刚才起就在暗暗咆哮，发誓会像幼童撕掉蝴蝶翅膀一样残忍地把洛萨掏成空腔，那时洛萨仍旧会活着，然后麦迪文会把他变成一个 _会呼吸的_ 真正标本。

　　莱恩在麦迪文引导下探向狮子的心脏，它的肌肉是如此有力，跳动节奏传遍整个身体。要是剖开，或许能看见指挥官最不为人知的秘密——但莱恩知道自己不用这么做，只要他开口，洛萨就能主动掏出所有的心思。 莱恩试着握住它，这颗心脏在很早以前就被它的主人承诺可以为他而献出，庄严的效忠词听起来就像是什么隐晦的情话。或许他可以把一枚戒指圈在洛萨心脏的血管上作为回应，直至死亡将它消解*。

　　洛萨快喘不过气，他的后背紧贴着麦迪文，而后者用着惯常的平淡声调 _像个正儿八经的见鬼助手_ 对莱恩讲每个器官的位置和名称，心跳速度几乎没变， _该死_ 。没进胸口的那只手压迫着他的呼吸，窒息般的痛苦连同微妙的快感震荡得胸口剧烈起伏。莱恩用手指小心地戳着他的肺，但眼神像是下一秒他就会把它们捏成再也舒展不开的一团。洛萨只能用恳求的目光望着面前的莱恩，尽管这次他也不知道自己要让国王给他什么，或是国王会给他什么，他已经没有开口索求莱恩和麦迪文干他的资格。

　　然而，被驯养的狮子所拥有的领地，比他想象的和本有的要大得多——正如指挥官无法抗拒国王，莱恩也无法拒绝洛萨，事实上，不同于麦迪文的冷硬，莱恩几乎没拒绝过洛萨，这种快被称作是 _放任_ 的做法曾让偏向 _鞭子教训_ 的麦迪文很有微词——这次同样，莱恩会回应洛萨的恳求，但这回他可以不受丝毫影响地选择赐予指挥官的东西，或者是坐在最高台阶的权利、缠绵的爱抚、荣耀之剑、一根硬得不行能把指挥官捅得哭泣的阴茎、让麦德干他、抑或亲吻和鞭笞？无论如何，洛萨发红的眼眶太招人喜爱，忍不住想要给他最好的东西。

　　腹腔中的内容更加丰富，一切都是滑溜溜的，粗粗细细的血管似蛛网交联其中，如同走不出的循环迷宫。每个地方都有热烈的温度和紧密的组织，如果手也能算性器，那他们无疑是在用手操着洛萨的体腔。

　　蠕动的胃。它躺在富有弹性的肝脏下，里面除了胃液什么都没有。行进时的军粮和犒赏勇士的酒食都曾充盈其中，偶尔会有莱恩和麦迪文的精液和进去——洛萨总是会把他们吞下去。莱恩有些惊奇，就洛萨一口气能灌下的酒来讲，它比想象的小许多。

　　盘曲的肠子。莱恩见过肠子混着血液从人的腹部被砍开的裂口里像汤一样流出来，被群鸦当做盛宴啄得稀烂——他并不是那种只会在王座上听下属汇报战况的国王， _仁慈者更需要懂得如何挥剑_ ，这也会他更明白仁慈本身。莱恩不是没有设想过洛萨成为无数尸体中的一具，从身上什么地方流出多到可怕的血液——或许加上这些肠子——但他的狮子是如此敏捷有力，那种场景实在离他、离他们太遥远，更何况他们有麦迪文。

　　不能让洛萨看出这心思，莱恩抹去了洛萨任何从他脸上找到它们的可能。他加重了手中探索的力道，故意在柔软的组织中粗暴搅动。

　　洛萨喉咙里的声音已经变成带着轻微抽泣的呻吟，肌肉不可抑制地颤抖。他发现自己其实并不如想象中那么能忍受完全任人摆布的状态，不安和恐惧不受控地沿着血管流向全身。身体里突然传来的剧烈不适感让洛萨意识到 _莱恩会抛弃并杀死他_ 。这个想法浮现的下个瞬间，腹部像是对此作出回应般传来一阵疼痛——圣光在上！不一会儿他就会当着国王和守护者的面紧张得拉肚子。不，这一定又是个虚假的恶作剧，他不允许自己这么做，这个意外将毁掉一切。 _不_ 。

　　事实上，洛萨最后还是被迫这么做了：他无法阻挡身体中已经成形的反应。他起初忍了好一会儿，最终还是在一声响亮的啜泣中放弃了抵抗。他硬着，臀部被流出的东西弄湿了，它们几乎是从穴口喷出来的。暴风城的指挥官是 _一头随地排泄的动物_ ——火辣的耻辱感在洛萨脑子里尖叫，眼眶里盛满了羞耻的眼泪。莱恩差点没忍住上前亲吻。

　　“噢，指挥官， _安度因_ ，”麦迪文的声音里满含掩饰不住的愉悦，“看看你都在国王面前做了什么。”

 _Fuck_ ——洛萨真希望一开始就没有喝下那该死的液体。

　　“你总是会让我满意。”莱恩也得意地笑了，用另只手向洛萨身下探去，沾上一些举到洛萨眼前，“这可 _真多_ 。”

　　莱恩的手指上沾着清亮而滑腻的液体——真正的肠液，洛萨忘了他之前已经被麦迪文清理干净。两人发出一阵捉弄得逞的笑声，这是他们计划好的惩罚。洛萨更加感到羞耻，莱恩的笑声让他硬得厉害，阴茎顶端开始流出该死的前液，正缓缓向下淌。

　　洛萨狼狈极了，然而心底里有个魔鬼爽得直打滚，边高潮边说——

　　“——你喜欢这样？”麦迪文的声音听起来宛如恶魔的低语，洛萨的后背能感到对方的欲望也和莱恩一样膨胀，“你的水已经多得从鸡巴里溢出来了，你是在向国王进贡吗？”

　　瞧啊，长着犄角的恶魔一直在他身边。好吧，洛萨承认这是个隐秘的享受，性爱中的羞耻和快感对他来说并没有什么太大的区别，如同那些欲罢不能的疼痛。

　　“你应该看看他的眼睛，守护者，很明显他更喜欢这个。”莱恩立起身拉开皮裤，让跳出的阴茎直戳到洛萨脸上，他摆弄着阴茎让龟头划过洛萨的唇瓣，就是不喂进去。求而不得的指挥官浸泡在泪水里的蓝眼珠简直让人移不开眼。“但这里似乎哭得更厉害。”他俯身用手指试探洛萨还在断断续续淌着水的后穴。

　　麦迪文会意地将洛萨双腿打开，让莱恩就着湿乎乎的肠液直插进洛萨身体。莱恩擅长平稳有力地将他送上终将到达的顶峰，一如继承典上走向王位的步伐，那时洛萨和麦迪文一起站在台阶下注视着他，眼中满是热忱。他和麦迪文是彼此互相撕咬的缺陷者，莱恩和他们不一样，洛萨毫不怀疑莱恩会拥有一个将会令所有人悲恸的伟大死亡。所有人朝着国王集体行礼时，一瞬间洛萨觉得莱恩离他远去，直到他偷偷抬头，看见新任国王同样偷偷地瞄着他和麦迪文，脸上闪过一丝只有彼此才会意的笑容，那刻起洛萨决心要成为他的国王座下最忠诚的狮子。

　　狮子被麦迪文掰过脸，接受法师对他口腔的激烈封印。麦迪文亲吻他时从不闭眼，洛萨也不会示弱，他们总能在对方的眼睛里看见自己。 _两个聪明的蠢货_ ，天晓得他们打过多少架，但他们做爱的次数几乎快和打架持平——确切地说，那更像是 _交配_ ——引发这两件事的理由有时千奇百怪，有时是同一个，是后者的时候通常和莱恩有关。如果他们将互相杀死对方，那么能够将其终止的除了某方的死亡，就只有莱恩——他们对此极为清楚。

　　眼下洛萨不知到底是该浸在莱恩的感觉里还是去回应麦迪文，结果就是他只能不知所措地迷瞪着泪眼，随着抽插和亲吻的节奏让声带振动出低软而满足的呻吟。嘴里和穴里都响着令人羞赧的水声，莱恩的耻毛和麦迪文的胡须大概都被沾湿了。一波波的快感把仅存的一点理性片片剥掉，剩下原始得近乎肮脏的情欲。羞耻的幻觉包裹知觉，将它们流放到漩涡中。当身体被禁锢时，意识就会释放毒性，这次的快感来得比以往任何时候都狂烈。

　　麦迪文没打算仅仅给以洛萨亲吻，他把手探入狮子的腹腔，隔着肠壁握住了莱恩，让莱恩的阴茎既是在洛萨的身体里也是在自己手里抽动，他装作没听见洛萨变得愈发急促的叫声，试着用关节抵住了肠子下的美妙腺体*——洛萨甚至还没来得及叫出声就痉挛着射在了毫无防备的莱恩胸前。这太过了。

　　麦迪文有些意外，洛萨变得比设想的更加敏感：“我的错。”他倾身抹掉国王身上的精液，把它们涂在舌头上并喂回到它们主人的嘴里，洛萨没有理由和力气不把它们吞下。

　　“你需要补偿他一个 _更好的_ 。”国王原谅守护者的失误。麦迪文想了想，把自己的阴茎也塞了进去，期间稍微费了点力，但这幅身体是如此完美，从没让他们失望过。

　　洛萨确定这是一次真正的惩罚了，他像是关在这副身体牢笼里的外来者，被强行填入无法控制的快感。呻吟是牢笼唯一的窗口，都只会让两个狱卒把更多的刺激塞进来。牢房的温度升高，墙壁被留下红色的斑痕和伤口，意识在里面撞得晕头转向，乞求被释放的时刻。

　　他得到了。

 

　　FIN.

\----------

　　注释：

　　1.心脏血管上套戒指是JOJO二部梗（送给污鸡！（这么一想麦迪文可以套一个在洛萨喉咙上（x

　　2.前x腺（

 

**Author's Note:**

> 爱生活，爱魔法。  
> 把手探进热乎乎的体腔真是想想就激动（x  
> 然而解剖学上的内容已全部还给老师了（。
> 
> 感谢要塞支援结尾四字！xxx！


End file.
